


Harmony and Discord

by mysterixn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterixn/pseuds/mysterixn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The feeling of your master's harmony orb -- and his discord orb<br/>(this title is so predictable)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmony and Discord

**Author's Note:**

> teaching moments was the fic that made me ship genyatta. read it right now if you haven't  
> i love these idiots lol  
> *points at my word count* that was intentional btw

 Genji loved dancing around the enemy team. Jumping over them, around them, on top of them, whatever -- agility was his skill. Since the… installation of his new body, his reflexes and movement had increased considerably, things Genji was very thankful for. He wasn't sure he'd be able to keep up with the other Overwatch members without some sort of enhancements. They were all so talented.

It always felt strange when he was hit. He didn't feel it, not in his skin, but his cyborg body reacted with a dull ache that spread throughout the affected area. He supposed it was better than actually getting a bullet wound, but it was unusual, even years after Angela helped him form his new body.

This day, he was back in Hanamura, along with his group, composed of Reinhardt, McCree, Jamison, Ana, and Zenyatta. Genji had immediately relaxed when he saw Zenyatta was with them. He loved his mentor, possibly more than he should in such a student-teacher relationship, but thankfully Zenyatta didn't know that, and wouldn’t ever. But he also trusted Zenyatta on the battlefield. He’d seen his master’s capabilities, his quiet strength and his aiding abilities. He loved watching Zenyatta fight.

Partway through the fight, despite his best efforts, he was hit, in the right leg and the left arm. He stumbled back from the front lines, trying to ignore the ache and find a healer. He found Zenyatta quickly -- his master was never too far from him, anyway.

“Oh! Genji!” Zenyatta said, and though there was no facial expression to look at, Genji could hear the concern in Zenyatta’s voice. “Here, let me--” he broke off to check if the current recipient of his harmony orb was healed up enough, and when Jamison nodded at him, Zenyatta cast it onto Genji.

He’d only received the orb twice before, surprisingly, and the feeling was still new to him. A sense of calm washed over him, and it felt like energy was brimming in his veins. His heart felt lighter than ever. The ache from where he’d been hit dissipated, then disappeared, and he swore something like Zenyatta’s thoughts went through his mind, because he heard, “Walk in harmony, my student.”

The orb left him as he moved out of Zenyatta's line of sight, but the feeling of it stayed with him long after.

* * *

 “Hello, master.”

Zenyatta’s lights were dimmed slightly, meaning he was in the middle of meditation. Genji had no qualms about interrupting him -- Zenyatta had told him early on that there was no reason to feel bad about doing so -- but he still felt a bit bad as Zenyatta’s lights returned to their normal state, even as Zenyatta stayed hovering. “Hello, my student. What brings you to talk to me?”

Genji sat on the grass, and Zenyatta lowered himself to sit beside him. “I’ve been curious lately,” Genji admitted.

“Oh? And what would your curiousity have you do?” Zenyatta seemed a bit amused by Genji’s statement, though Genji wasn’t quite sure why. His master was often easily amused by the things Genji did.

“…I would like you to place your orb of discord on me.”

Zenyatta was apparently stunned into silence for a few minutes -- or perhaps he was just thinking -- before he spoke. “Why?”

Genji should’ve expected the question from his master, but he hadn’t really thought it over. Zenyatta clearly sensed this, because a small chuckle came from the omnic. “Well,” Genji began. “The feeling of your harmony orb is so… peaceful. I wish I could have it on me at all times. It makes me feel closer to you.” If Zenyatta was at all perturbed by Genji’s somewhat sappy admission, he didn’t voice it, merely let Genji keep talking. “I wish to know what discord feels like as well. You always say--”

“Harmony and discord should be experienced in balance. Indeed I do, Genji. Well done remembering.” Genji let himself feel content with the praise for a moment, then Zenyatta continued. “You know that this will bring up all of your doubts. Your hidden worries, your darkest fears… all of it. Do you still wish this from me?”

Genji shifted a bit, debating for a second. “I do, master.”

Zenyatta hummed and placed his hands together. “Here, then?”

Yet again, Genji wasn’t prepared for Zenyatta’s request. But he knew he had to do it now, else he’d lose his nerve. And it was only him and Zenyatta here, on the cliffs of Gibraltar overlooking the never ending ocean. It was as good a time as any. “Yes. Here.”

Zenyatta hummed again, this time deeper and with a cord of dissonance. Then he swirled his hands and placed the orb of discord on Genji.

Immediately Genji put his hands to his head, clutching it as a dull hurt spread like a headache. His entire body felt battered, like someone had run him over a few times with a truck. Thoughts, unwanted and unbidden, started popping up. What if he couldn’t survive in this body? What if Hanzo never accepted him? What if (and this was the worst one) Zenyatta decided he couldn’t stand him anymore and simply left him? Would Zenyatta ever love him back? What if, would he, why, why, _why_ \--

The thoughts stopped abruptly as Zenyatta took the orb off of him. He sat, head in his hands, heaving deep breaths as he tried to process what just happened. Zenyatta knelt in front of him and cradled Genji’s head against his metal chest plate, and Genji allowed himself to wrap his arms around his master and just sit there.

Zenyatta hummed softly as he held Genji, the vibrations travelling through his body and into Genji’s. It comforted him, and allowed him to ground himself as he slowly composed his thoughts, relaxing like Zenyatta had taught him.

When he was sufficiently calmed down, Zenyatta released him, both of them sitting upright again. “Well, my student? Was it all that you thought it would be?”

“It was… a learning experience. It helped give voice to some of my fears. But I don’t think I want to feel that again,” Genji said softly. “I felt helpless.”

Zenyatta probably would’ve smiled, had he the facial muscles to do so. As it were, he placed a hand on Genji’s shoulder reassuringly. “I won’t place it on you unless you ask it of me. You know this.” Zenyatta seemed to pause for a second. “There is… something I need to tell you, Genji.”

“What is it, master?”

“When I place an orb on someone -- though it’s stronger with discord orbs -- I can sense their thoughts. Sometimes even hear them outright.” Zenyatta seemed embarrassed. “I apologize for not telling you earlier, Genji. I didn’t think it’d be necessary for you to know, but…”

Genji froze. “How-- how much did you hear?” Genji asked quietly. If Zenyatta heard the last two coherent thoughts…

“I believe I heard all of it,” Zenyatta replied. Genji made a small sound of disquiet, and Zenyatta reached up and placed his hands on the sides of Genji’s face. When Genji didn’t pull away, he pressed the release on Genji’s visor and removed it, allowing Zenyatta to see his face. “Listen, my student. Your first and second fears are warranted. No one knows how your body might hold up, and for how long. You are a mix of an omnic and a human. But that is not something you can control.” Zenyatta smoothed his thumbs over Genji’s cheekbones gently. “And Hanzo may never get over what he did. He may never accept you as his brother.” Genji bit his lip and let out a sad sound, but Zenyatta placed a thumb over his lips. “The most you can hope for is someone else convincing him to let it go.”

“But,” Zenyatta continued. “Trust me when I tell you that I will never leave you, Genji. Please, do not worry about it. I care about you too much to ever do that.”

Genji shifted awkwardly. “What about…”

Zenyatta made a sound of amusement. “Your last fear? That is _absolutely_ impossible.” Genji’s eyes widened, and he looked up at Zenyatta. Did he really mean…

Zenyatta seemed to guess his thoughts, because he chuckled. “Yes, Genji. I have feelings for you as well.”

Genji was at a loss for words. He hadn’t imagined that Zenyatta had felt the same way. How long had they been chasing each other without knowing? “I… had no idea you felt the same way, master.” Genji placed his hand on top of one of Zenyatta’s and took it in his, lifting it to his lips and pressing a kiss to the back of it. Zenyatta hummed softly, and Genji took that as permission to continue, trailing a line of kisses up Zenyatta’s arm.

“I suppose we were both unaware of each other’s feelings,” Zenyatta pointed out.

Genji smiled as he reached Zenyatta’s faceplate with his kisses. “Indeed.” He kissed each light on Zenyatta’s faceplate individually, and Zenyatta vibrated softly against him. Genji paused for a moment, embarrassed. “Will… will you say it first?”

Zenyatta laughed slightly. “Still embarrassed, I see. Well then,” Zenyatta said, placing a gentle hand on Genji’s back and the other on his face, smoothing exposed skin softly with his thumb. “I love you, my dearest student.”

Genji beamed, kissing Zenyatta once, twice. “I love you too, master.”

A moment passed, then Genji furrowed his brow. “Should we really keep calling each other ‘student’ and ‘master?’”

Zenyatta laughed again. “Only if you’d like, Genji.”

Genji quirked his lips in a smile. “I think I would.”


End file.
